


just me and you

by wintersun66



Series: it started with a bear [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hyuckhei, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Shy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UHHH idk what this is, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, continuation of the other parts!!, kind of canon compliant but not really, so they sleep together every night, the boys are busy but they wanna hang out, this is just 4K of yukhei and donghyuck being whipped for each other, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersun66/pseuds/wintersun66
Summary: Donghyuck and Yukhei's solution to never having time to hang out: sleep in the same bed every night.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: it started with a bear [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621726
Comments: 10
Kudos: 210





	just me and you

In the process of establishing some semblance of a friendship, Yukhei and Donghyuck realised a very important thing: their schedules did not match...at all.

Every time Yukhei had practice, Donghyuck was on a music show. Every time Donghyuck had a break, Yukhei was busy recording. It just never lined up. As a result, the two hardly found any time to meet up or even see each other. The only thing that kept Yukhei from thinking that Donghyuck wanted nothing to do with him again was the fact that they texted each other pretty often [read: every night].

At first, the texts were trivial and always initiated by Yukhei. They were usually accompanied by pictures and went something like, " _BELLA LOOKS SO CUTE TODAY_ " or " _look at what kun ge made us for dinner_ ". Then Yukhei got a bit bolder with his texts, sending longer ones like " _having hotpot with kunhang, you need to try it it's SOOOOO good..we should go sometime_ ".

Donghyuck would always text back at the end of the night. Yukhei had a sneaking suspicion the other only opened his messages once he was in bed and ready to sleep. A couple of times when Yukhei had been too busy to text - and when he finally had time to scroll through his messages at the end of the night - he always found one from Donghyuck waiting for him. Their late night texts always started with playful banter and eased into comfortable conversation about anything and everything, all the way into the early hours of the morning. It made Yukhei warm just thinking about it. More than once Yukhei wondered what it would be like if he called Donghyuck instead and heard his honey voice in his ear instead of imagining it when reading his texts.

On a rare occasion, they were able to meet in person. Texting every night had made them more comfortable with each other and Yukhei was pleased to notice that Donghyuck seemed to relax more in his company these days - days like today, for example. Both had found some time to pull away from practice and managed to find an empty practice room to hang out in. Right now they were sprawled side by side on the floor and in a heated discussion about which is better; kimchi jjigae or malatang. Yukhei was only arguing because he liked seeing Donghyuck get riled up. 

"It's obviously kimchi jjigae," Donghyuck says, outraged. He scrambles up on his knees and glares at Yukhei, as if making himself look bigger would get his point across better. Yukhei loses his train of thought for a moment as he gazes at Donghyuck, realising he resembles an angry puppy. A very cute, angry puppy. He wonders what it would be like to give into the temptation to tug Donghyuck by the wrists and pull him close to his chest while petting his hair saying " _you're right baby, it's kimchi jjigae._ " Yukhei smiles dumbly at the thought.

"Xuxi, are you even listening to me?" Donghyuck grouses, grabbing Yukhei's hand unconsciously and squeezing it. He only realises what he's done when he feels Yukhei stiffen suddenly and quickly snatches his hand away.

"Sorry," Donghyuck says with burning ears. "It's a habit."

Yukhei gives him a weak smile as he sits up too. "I realised when I saw you do it to the others. I..." he trails off, eyes darting away from Donghyuck nervously, like he's not sure if he should continue.

"You what?" Donghyuck stares at the way Yukhei's ears are also quickly reddening.

"I like it," Yukhei blurts like he can't hold it in any longer. He looks a little surprised at himself but goes on anyway. "I like skinship."

"You...do?" Donghyuck gapes. He had always pictured Yukhei as someone who didn't like being physically affectionate with people and then as he got to know him a bit better, thought he was just too awkward about it - kind of like how Mark is in public.

"Yeah," Yukhei says softly. And something about the hopeful surprise in Donghyuck's eyes makes him feel brave so he continues with the words he's been aching to say. "So Donghyuck...can you hold my hand?"

Donghyuck can't help the way he blushes at the very forward request. Even if he does it to the members and his siblings all the time no one has ever asked him that before. Not that he would pass up the opportunity, though. "Sure, Xuxi," he says a little shyly. With great care, he takes Yukhei's large hand again, glancing at his reaction as he does so.

Yukhei just beams and threads his fingers through the gaps between Donghyuck's fingers. "Nice."

Donghyuck snorts softly. "Nice?"

"It's nice. This is nice," Yukhei defends, swinging their hands between them.

"I guess it is nice," Donghyuck says with a tiny smile.  
  
  


When it's time to get back, Yukhei looks at Donghyuck sadly as they let their hands go. "So I guess I'll see you?"

Donghyuck's lips form an unhappy pout. "I'll text you later," he promises.

"Man, this fucking sucks," Yukhei suddenly groans. "How come we never get to hang out?"

"I mean, we both get home pretty late at night and have to wake up early so the only time we could hang out would be if we had a sleepover," Donghyuck says jokingly.

Yukhei snaps his head up at that. "Sleepover?"

"Just kidding, Xuxi," Donghyuck tells him with a playful shove.

"No, no, but it could actually be the perfect way we could hang out," Yukhei says eagerly, taking a gentle hold of Donghyuck's elbow.

"A...sleepover?" Donghyuck asks doubtfully. "But we'd be so tired, all we'd do is sleep."

Yukhei nods enthusiastically. "Yeah and...we could cuddle?" He tries and fails to not look too hopeful.

Donghyuck's cheeks redden as he suddenly avoids Yukhei's eyes. "Well even if we didn't, I-I tend to end up cuddling anyone near me in my sleep anyways."

Yukhei imagines Donghyuck snuggling up to him at night while he's sleeping and warmth blooms in his chest at the thought. "I'd love that," Yukhei blurts out.

"You would?" Donghyuck asks unsurely.

"I would, really! I'm a cuddler too," Yukhei tells him with a grin. "Come on, it'll be fun?"

"Well..." Donghyuck says hesitantly. "I wouldn't exactly _mind_ if you really wanted to come over..."

"Fuck yeah!" Yukhei says. "We can be cuddle bros?"

"Never say that again," Donghyuck groans despite his reddening cheeks. "But yes, if you want, we can cuddle."

"One second," Yukhei says suddenly looking extremely serious. He backs up slowly and opens the door to the practice room.

Donghyuck frowns in confusion and opens his mouth to ask what's wrong but Yukhei has already left the room. His eyes widen when he hears a muffled scream from just outside the room, sounding suspiciously like Yukhei.

Just as Donghyuck is about to check on him, Yukhei walks back in, looking a little sheepish.

"Okay, I'm done. So yeah...tonight?"

Donghyuck bursts out into laughter. "God, why are you such a dork?"

"Hey," Yukhei pouts.

"I'm kidding, baby," Donghyuck says with a grin, reaching up to pat Yukhei's cheek before walking towards the door.

"B-baby?" Yukhei splutters, though Donghyuck is already out the door.   
  


Despite Donghyuck insisting he had clothes big enough for him, Yukhei whines that he needs to stop by his dorm first for his clothes. When they finally get to the 127 dorm, Donghyuck is secretly glad to find Johnny was nowhere to be found (probably upstairs on the 10th floor with Taeil); he didn't know how he was going to explain his and Yukhei's arrangement.

"I'm just gonna shower so you can just...hang out," Donghyuck tells him awkwardly.

Yukhei nods and waits for Donghyuck to leave before taking out the clothes he chose to sleep in tonight; comfy sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt.

When Donghyuck comes back into the room, freshly showered and dressed in a baggy white t-shirt and orange shorts, Yukhei looks up at him from where he was scrolling through his phone on the bed and freezes.

"Can we sleep now?" Donghyuck asks as he towels his wet hair. "I would say let's watch something but I'll just fall asleep in the first five minutes."

When he doesn't get a reply he looks up at Yukhei, who is staring at him with wide eyes. "Uh...Xuxi?"

Yukhei continues his staring. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

Yukhei blinks. "N-nothing, you just look...different."

Donghyuck frowns and turns towards the mirror to examine himself. He just looks just like he always does, perhaps a little more flushed than usual after the shower. "No I don't?"

Yukhei blinks some more. "Oh, right. I thought I saw something on your face." _Great going, Xuxi_. What's really got Yukhei speechless is the fact that Donghyuck looks so _soft_ right now. His baggy clothing swallows him whole and the neckline of his t-shirt is hanging off one shoulder so the tan skin of his neck and collarbones are on full display. 

Donghyuck hides his smile. "Oh, okay." He throws the towel on his chair and slips under the covers of the bed, leaving a good distance between him and Yukhei. 

He rolls over to switch the lamp off and Yukhei lays down too, presumably getting comfortable.

At first, neither of them move and the air is filled with an awkward silence. Finally Donghyuck licks his lips nervously and says, "Can you hold me now?"

"I thought you'd never fucking ask," Yukhei groans in relief, immediately moving forward at the same time Donghyuck does.

They try and get comfortable and Donghyuck finds his face pressed into Yukhei's chest and his body wrapped by his arms in a tight hug. He whines a little until Yukhei loosens his grip and Donghyuck wriggles his leg free so that he can sling it over Yukhei's. Once they are comfortably entangled, they stop moving.

"Okay?" Xuxi whispers since they're so close now.

"Mhmm," Donghyuck murmurs affirmatively, feeling more comfortable than he has in a long time. 

They're silent for a moment, the whirring fan in the corner the only sound in the room.

"The hyungs don't really like cuddles," Donghyuck whispers against his chest after a while. "They don't mind usually but sometimes they get annoyed."

Yukhei tightens his arm against him. "I like cuddles."

Donghyuck giggles quietly and Yukhei's heart warms at the genuine and soft sound. "Me too," he says, rubbing his cheek on Yukhei's chest like a cat.

"Night, Hyuck," Yukhei murmurs, nestling his chin on top of Donghyuck's damp curls.

"G'night, Xuxi," Donghyuck sighs, already sounding like he's drifting off.

He mumbles something incoherent into Yukhei's chest.

"Hmm?" Yukhei questions.

Donghyuck lifts his face slightly so his words come out clearer. "I'm glad I have you now," he says sleepily.

Yukhei's heart stutters at his words. "Me too, Hyuckie." He can't help but tilt his head to brush his lips lightly on top of his head, hoping that Donghyuck is too close to the edge of sleep to notice.

Donghyuck just sighs and a few seconds later Yukhei is relieved to hear soft snores escaping him. 

_He snores? Cute._

Yukhei smiles at the thought and seconds later finds himself falling asleep to the comforting sound of Donghyuck's snores.  
  
  
After that, falling asleep together in Donghyuck's bed became something of a regular occurrence. Neither of them were morning people but Donghyuck learned a few more things about Yukhei that he hadn't previously through their late night texts. First, Yukhei was _really_ hard to wake up. Donghyuck had, at first, tried to wake him by shaking him but quickly realised it wasn't enough, having to resort to climbing on top of him and blowing his breath in his face and ears. (If anyone were to ask Yukhei would lie and say he hated it but something about waking up to Donghyuck's full weight on top of him and his lips full of barely contained laughter so close to him saying " _Get up you big baby_ " every morning made him want to never leave the bed.)

Another thing Donghyuck learned was that Yukhei had a strange habit of waking up really early in the morning sometimes (usually when Donghyuck was blearily scrolling through his phone), giggling sleepily at him and then falling back asleep. At first it had scared Donghyuck. Now he finds it cute.

When the weather became warmer and more humid, they both realised that sleeping in the same bed was not going to be feasible if they wanted to sleep comfortably. (They did it anyway.)

Tonight, in particular, was an exceptionally warm night. Yukhei had decided to stay awake longer to finish up a manhwa, so Donghyuck had shrugged and as usual had fallen asleep right on his chest.

However, now Donghyuck wouldn't stop squirming. Yukhei puts his phone down and tries to shift Donghyuck off of him.

"Hyuckie? You okay?" Yukhei asks softly in concern.

"Too hot," Donghyuck whines sleepily. He pulls at his pants and Yukhei's eyes widen comically.

"Donghyuck?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna take your pants off?"

Donghyuck's eyes snap open. He struggles to sit up on the bed, having just woken up. "Sorry, it's just..."

"Its just...?" Yukhei presses.

Donghyuck sits there for a minute on his knees looking dishevelled, staring in front of him at nothing. Then he blinks slowly, once then twice. "I usually sleep without pants when it's hot," he mumbles in a rush as if saying the words quickly would make Yukhei not hear them somehow.

Yukhei blinks. Then he grins widely. "Well...I usually sleep without a shirt on."

Donghyuck's quickly looks at Yukhei and shoots him a relieved smile. "Wow, we really are a pair, huh?"

"So can we?" Yukhei asks with puppy eyes.

"Can we what?" Donghyuck says with furrowed brows.

"Can you sleep with no pants and I sleep with no shirt and we won't make it weird?" Yukhei says with embarrassment.

"Okay," Donghyuck says smiling fondly at his flustered state.

Yukhei is out of his shirt before Donghyuck can blink. "Thank god, it was so hot," Yukhei complains. "But I like cuddling with you so there was no way I was gonna separate."

Donghyuck stares at the lion tattooed onto the side of his muscled abdomen. "Oh," he breathes. He didn't really think this through.

"Come here," Yukhei says, oblivious to Donghyuck's internal struggle.

Donghyuck slides his pants off and steps out of them carefully. He avoids Yukhei's stare and hops back into bed, quickly bringing the blanket up to his chin despite the obvious heat.

Yukhei looks at him with a small smile. "You have pretty legs, Hyuckie," he says sincerely.

Donghyuck flushes under the compliment. He's been told those exact words countless times but something about hearing them from Yukhei makes it different. "Thanks," he mutters, turning around so Yukhei won't notice his reaction.

Yukhei whines behind him, tugging at the sheets. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Donghyuck hisses, trying and failing to cover his red ears with the blanket. He also has no idea how he's supposed to cuddle a half naked Yukhei.

"We're not cuddling?" Yukhei asks, dumbfounded. "Why not?"

"You-" Donghyuck cuts himself off, realising how stupid he would sound. He sighs. "Yeah of course, we're cuddling." He turns around and latches onto Yukhei as usual, trying not to think too much about the feel of Yukhei's bare chest under his arms and cheek. 

"Donghyuck..." Yukhei murmurs, getting comfortable. 

"Hmm?" 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Xuxi," Donghyuck replies with a yawn.

"What was your first impression of me?"

Donghyuck doesn't reply for a moment. "If I tell you, will you tell me as well what you thought of me too?"

Yukhei makes a noise of protest. "I-"

"I'll only tell you if you tell me first," Donghyuck says cheekily.

Yukhei sighs. "Okay, but promise me you won't read too much into it?"

Donghyuck frowns in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Yukhei shakes his head. "Promise."

Donghyuck gives in easily. "Okay, fine. I promise."

Yukhei pauses. "So the first time I saw you, it was actually a Youtube video. I don't remember what it was for, but you were singing. I...I thought you sounded like an angel."

Donghyuck moves his chin to rest on Yukhei's chest to see his expression. He looks sheepish, almost embarrassed. Donghyuck nestles closer to Yukhei, pressing his cheek against his chest - trying to tell him without words that whatever it is, it's okay.

"And then," Yukhei continues. "I met you in real life and I thought...I thought the same," he laughs weakly. "Even when you talked you sounded like that...like the way you spoke, your tone...it was so unique, kind of beautiful? I'm sorry, I'm not very good with words, but yeah..." He trails off. Donghyuck waits for him to continue. "And the first thing I heard you say was a joke, I can't even remember what it was, probably something stupid but you made the whole room laugh, even the PDs and I thought, wow a tiny guy like that is making everybody happy and it just made me happy, I don't know..."

Donghyuck is silent as he contemplates Yukhei's words.

"Hyuck?" Yukhei asks nervously. "Did you fall asleep?"

"No, I'm..." Donghyuck sighs. "Oh my god, you're gonna hate me when I tell you what I thought of you."

Yukhei's heart beats fast and dread fills him at his words. "Why?"

Donghyuck takes a deep breath. "The first time I met you...I was so fucking jealous of you," he says hesitantly.

Yukhei splutters in disbelief. " _You_ were jealous of _me_?"

"Xuxi...you were so tall and handsome when I first saw you and yeah, everyone was laughing with you like you were old friends and Mark hyung was hanging onto every word you said and I had never felt so...looked over, I guess? Like I just felt like I needed to work so much harder if I wanted to get on your level of charisma? Yeah, it was that kind of feeling..."

Neither of them say anything for a moment.

Yukhei breaks the silence. "You thought I was tall and handsome?"

"Really? That's what you got from that?" Donghyuck says in disbelief.  
  
"Well the rest is ridiculous," Yukhei says shrugging. "First of all there's no point comparing us when we each have our own strengths, but _you_? Being looked over? Impossible."

Donghyuck smiles at his words, warmth filling him at the surety in Yukhei's voice.

He buries his face into Yukhei's chest to hide his blush and Yukhei just lets him, rubbing his hand soothingly against his back. After a moment Donghyuck resurfaces. "And yeah I thought you were tall and handsome...I still do, dummy." His words come out much fonder than he intended.

"You do?" Yukhei sounds smug.

"Yeah but now I know you're a giant dork too," Donghyuck snipes teasingly. He looks up to see Yukhei's reaction.

Yukhei pouts and Donghyuck laughs, reaching up to pinch his cheek. "A cute dork," Donghyuck amends and Yukhei beams at him.

They settle down again, and Donghyuck mulls over Yukhei's previous words.

"Wow, so you really liked my voice even when I was younger?" Donghyuck asks doubtfully. "Sometimes I listen to our old music and I just hate how I sounded."

Yukhei nods earnestly. "When you were younger and even more now. Your voice grew up with you and just like you."

"Just like me?" Donghyuck asks in confusion.

Now it's Yukhei's turn to blush. "Beautifully," he chokes out.

Donghyuck hides his face in Yukhei's chest again and ends up falling asleep that way, with Yukhei's fingers carding his hair, lulling him into a peaceful dream.

  
  
On some nights, they aren't able to go back home together so one ends up waiting for the other, usually quite late at night. Tonight was one of those nights, where Yukhei is more than ready to sleep but fights to keep his eyes open so he can talk to Donghyuck when he gets back.

When he finally does, Yukhei isn't expecting an energetic Donghyuck to burst through the door, so he startles.

"Look what I bought!"Donghyuck says excitedly, clambering on top of Yukhei and straddling him as if he does it every day, clutching at a bunch of clothes.

Yukhei smiles at his enthusiasm (and also at the fact that Donghyuck is so comfortable with him now) and his hands find their way to Donghyuck's thighs, rubbing them back and forth lightly.

"What is it, Hyuckie?"

He unravels the pile of clothing in his arms and holds them up, revealing a pajama set that was so large it had to be for Yukhei.

"For me?" Yukhei asks in surprise, eyeing the sun patterned navy pajamas.

"For us!" Donghyuck says, eyes lighting up. "Pants for you and shirt for me. Perfect right?"

Donghyuck immediately changes into the shirt and it's so large that the sleeves go over his hands and it reaches past his thighs but Yukhei knows he likes it best that way anyway.

The pants are Yukhei's exact size. "Nice," he grins.

Donghyuck looks at them approvingly. "You're always getting me things so I wanted to get something for you this time."

Yukhei beams at him. "Thanks, Hyuckie. Let's take a picture?" he suggests.

They end up setting a timer on Donghyuck's phone to take the picture. They aren't too successful as they only managed to capture Yukhei's legs and Donghyuck wrapped around them like a koala - though at least the matching pajamas were apparent. 

"Hey," Yukhei whines when he scrolls through the pictures. "I wanna be in a picture with you though." 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes fondly from his place on the bed. "Oh fine, come here Xuxi," he says making grabby hands at him.

Donghyuck sits on the edge of the bed with folded legs and Yukhei does the same on the floor in front of him but ends up at almost the same level. "You're so tall," Donghyuck huffs, leaning forward to put his arm around Yukhei's neck and pressing their cheeks together for the photo. As Yukhei takes the picture, Donghyuck turns his head so that he can press a wet kiss to Yukhei's cheek. "Donghyuck!" Yukhei yelps in surprise as Donghyuck laughs at his red cheeks.

"Hey, not everyone gets a kiss from me, you should consider yourself extremely lucky," Donghyuck says wiggling his eyebrows playfully. And though Yukhei can't get two words out between his indignant splutters he can't help but privately agree.  
  
  
  
Sometimes (very rarely) the two are lucky enough to have the same day off. On those days Yukhei would go over earlier to spend time with Donghyuck, lazing around mostly and sometimes playing computer games. 

After a particularly competitive round of Kart Rider, they decide to stop when Donghyuck almost breaks his chair (and Taeyong comes in to scold them about the noise level and to " _use your inside voices, kids_ "). Now, both are winding down; Donghyuck is sprawled across Yukhei's chest, absentmindedly playing with Yukhei's rings while Yukhei is busy on his phone with his other hand.

"You have so many rings," Donghyuck muses, more to himself than Yukhei. Yukhei's eyes move to Donghyuck and he watches him fiddle with his fingers.

"I kinda need them," Yukhei says after a moment. "I feel like I'm missing something without them."

Donghyuck hums and goes back to fiddling with the rings. Most of them were plain and silver but a small one on Yukhei's pinky finger was gold and had a tiny sun on it. Donghyuck smiles as he twists it around Yukhei's pinky. "Cute."

"Hmm?"

"The sun one, it's cute. Reminds me of the charm you got me."

"Oh yeah," Yukhei says, eyes lighting up at the thought.

"You have this one," Yukhei says, already twisting his fingers to remove it.

"No, Xuxi," Donghyuck says with exasperation. "Why do you always give me things? I was just saying it was cute, I don't want you to give it to me."

"Please?" Yukhei asks almost whining. "I have another one just like it but silver."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, but he regards Xuxi with softness. "If you really want to," he concedes, holding out his hand.

Yukhei slides the ring off his pinky finger and places it on Donghyuck's index finger. They both watch it slide off and laugh together softly. "Here," Donghyuck says as he slips it onto his thumb, where it fits snugly. "Perfect."

Yukhei looks up from his fingers to his eyes with a big smile. "Perfect."  
  
  
That night in bed, after both have washed up and settled into each other's arms, Yukhei has never felt so content. It's at this moment he realises that he feels ready to ask Donghyuck something he's been wanting to since meeting him for the very first time.

"Donghyuck..." Yukhei says and Donghyuck recognises the nervous way he stilts the word.

"Yes?"

"Will you... agh nevermind, you're probably tired," Yukhei says quickly, losing his nerve.

Curiosity burns in Donghyuck. "Will I what? I'm not tired yet," he assures Yukhei.

"Will you sing for me?" Yukhei asks meekly.

Donghyuck's eyes widen in surprise, more surprised at Yukhei's hesitancy with this question than the question itself. He clears his throat. "I'd sing for you anytime, Xuxi. What do you want me to sing?"

Yukhei beams at him. "Anything! Whatever you feel like."

Donghyuck looks at him and just feels...comforted. He snuggles back into Yukhei's chest and closes his eyes. He begins singing quietly, listening to Yukhei's heartbeat beneath his ear.

_"You're my missing puzzle piece_

_Finally I solved it_

_You filled every piece of my heart_

_Even the scarred part of it to the fullest_

_And somehow, you've become my everything,"_ His voice fades to a whisper now.

_"My missing puzzle piece."_

Donghyuck tilts his head up to see Yukhei's eyes closed. He shifts so he's hovering above to see if he's really sleeping when a hand pushes him back down on his chest.

"Oof," Donghyuck huffs and then giggles lightly.

"Sorry. Can you keep singing?" Yukhei asks without opening his eyes.

Donghyuck continues singing a little then, when the song ends, they lapse into a comfortable silence. 

He moves his head again up to see Yukhei watching him, looking peacefully content.

"Why'd you stop?" Yukhei murmurs, gazing at him softly.

"The song finished," Donghyuck whispers.

Yukhei looks down at his lips and back up to his eyes. "Hyuckie, can I kiss you?"

A pretty blush blooms over Donghyuck's cheeks but it doesn't stop him from letting out a soft, "Please."

He moves closer to Yukhei and both tilt their heads until their lips meet.

The kiss is slow, languid, almost lazy - like they had all the time in the world.

Yukhei smiles into the kiss, making Donghyuck pull away. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy," Yukhei tells him.

A slow smile spreads over Donghyuck's lips too. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Donghyuck leans forward to rub his nose in the crook of Yukhei's neck, taking a moment to calm his racing heart.

"Me too," he admits in a whisper.

"I'm glad, Hyuckie."

"Xuxi?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still a dork."

"Hyuck?!"

"I'm just saying, don't think this means I'm not gonna call you that anymore."

Yukhei pulls him in for another, much deeper kiss that leaves Donghyuck red and gasping.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo what did you think??
> 
> title is from taemins song from his new album btw (i mean i know it could be from anywhere LMAO but yeah that's where i got it from)!!
> 
> also nct2020 praying for hyuckhei interactions
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wintersun66) & [twt](https://twitter.com/wintersun66)


End file.
